


【盾冬】在柏林

by Gloria___L



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria___L/pseuds/Gloria___L
Summary: 短打





	【盾冬】在柏林

1938，德国，柏林。  
他全身赤裸，被绑在一把特制的椅子上。被束缚着，他的手腕和腰上绑着皮带，它们在他的胴体上留下一道道红痕。  
电线通在他的胳膊、小腿、乳头和睾丸上，而电流将流经他的身体，刺激他的神经。  
史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，纳粹九头蛇柏林支队队长摘下了黑皮革做成的半指手套，掰过男人的脸，轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“听说，你是个同性恋？”史蒂夫问道，打量着男人沾着血污的漂亮脸蛋，“美国间谍，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯？”  
男人勾了勾嘴角，换用德语骂道，“狗娘养的纳粹杂种。”  
史蒂夫抽了男人一个嘴巴。但史蒂夫不得不承认，即使在受重刑后男人已经虚弱的不行，甚至浑身都是血污，他也依旧对自己有一种致命的吸引。那是一种隐秘接近于变态的吸引，想让人把这林中的阿芙洛狄雅拽入肮脏的泥潭，玷污他，凌虐他。  
男人微微垂下了头。  
史蒂夫暴戾地抓起了男人的头发，让男人仰头看着自己，另一手解开自己的裤链，掏出粗壮的阴茎。  
他随便揉捏了两把，把勃起的阴茎插进了男人微张的嘴里。  
肆意凌虐、抽插，史蒂夫享受这种感觉，一种施虐的快感在他心底爆发而出。  
过了好一阵，他终于射在了男人的嘴里，可男人只是沉默，麻木，像没了灵魂一般。  
“给你一个机会，”史蒂夫说道，整理着自己的衣服，没有看男人呆泄的目光，“告诉我谁是你的上级，谁又是你的下级。”  
那男人没有说话，或许只是恍惚地笑了一下。  
史蒂夫拧开了旁边机械上的一个按钮。  
电流穿过男人全身，他浑身痉挛，从嘴里吐出了一口血。  
史蒂夫切断了电流。  
“或者你也可以告诉我，”他看着男人痛苦的样子，笑了一下，怜悯地摸了摸男人的头发，“你爱的人叫什么。我很好奇，当他得知你被我玩弄后会是什么表情。”  
男人有气无力地睁开眼睛，惨淡的笑着，最后开口，“他叫，天使。”  
史蒂夫加大了电流。  
男人垂下头，陷入了永恒的沉默。  
史蒂夫关了电流。  
晚了，男人死了。  
神使鬼差，他捧起男人的头，吻上了男人那紧抿在一起、满是血的还残存着体温的嘴唇。  
“这样才肯听我的话吗？”


End file.
